Second Chances
by NamiraN7
Summary: A little something i did after being inspired in the forums. Just a quick write up of how easy it would be to implement a Shoker romance in the game :  I may turn this into a bigger project, at which point it will receive more attention. Please review :
1. Brief Talk

**Second Chances**

I sat in my quarters at my desk, checking mail from the computer. It was the usual stuff, random gratitude from people I had helped in the past, information on new products. I had turned off the lights of my room, so sat only in the glow of my fish tank. It made the room... serene. Something I needed after the type of work I do.

I heard the elevator open, and turned to see a figure emerging from it in the darkness of the room.

"Shepard?" A male voice. I looked up and saw a shadow hobbling toward me. _Wait… hobbling? It couldn't be._

"Joker is that…" I squinted my eyes in an attempt to focus "…has something happened?"

I hit the light panel on my wall and sure enough, it was Joker, coming toward me. "I come up for a visit and you think its 'cause there's something wrong?"

"Joker, you came to my quarters. I mean, you came to my quarters."

"Yeah. I did."

"Not once have you ever, _ever _come to my quarters. Or come to see me, in fact. You'd always beckon for me, or just not talk to me at all."

"Do you want me to go?" he said defensively.

"What? No, don't be stupid. Its just weird. Like seeing... well, you come to my quarters. Or Jack in a tutu." he became thoughtful for a second, and I knew instantly what he was thinking. "Hey, you've got the extra-net for that, don't sully my cabin."

"Sorry, Commander."

I stared at him awhile, and watched as he parked himself on one of my sofas, slowly and with concentration. I wouldn't have said so, but I admired and felt a sort of pride over how he was using his legs and how much progress he had made. Teaming up with Cerberus seemed worth it just for that. I shook my head and continued to read my mail.

I soon finished up and decided to sit near him and try to figure out what the hell it was he wanted. The man was starting to freak me out. The Joker I knew would not go out of his way to spend time with me, he always went to lengths to avoid it, I'd say. He could barely even look me in the eye or talk to me without making a wise-crack about something.

I sat down, and he was just looking at my fish tank. "Nice."

"Yeah. They are. When I remember to feed them." I looked over him once more. "Joker is there something I can do for you?"

He became thoughtful. "We been through a lot Shepard. I'm not even gonna bother listing it. But I've been thinking about... everything. And the worst of it I think was when you leapt from the collectors' base. And nearly didn't make it. I really thought you weren't going to make it."

_Was he serious?_ "I'm not sure I agree with that. I think the only difference is that you were actually _there_ to see it happening, instead of happily sitting in your pilots' chair. Not that I don't appreciate you coming to the rescue. But I can definitely think of some occasions where it was worse. Being _in _the collectors' base comes to mind."

"You're probably right. I guess it was really being in the action that made me realize how serious this is, this time round. Since your death, anyway. And not to doubt your abilities or anything, how much time we have left."

"Ah," I finally understood. "You're having a little mid-life type crisis. I can understand that, seeing how close to death we've been and well… are. But you've done great Joker. Your so good a pilot your superiors ignore your smart ass attitude. You serve with the best of them, if I do say so myself. And don't forget you recently got yourself a great new pair of legs." I winked.

"They're still mine. Just a little improved is all. Anyway, my point. Remember, two years ago, before your big accident-"

"I wouldn't say accident."

"You know what I mean."

"I died." I said, enjoying toying with him in this way. He definitely did it to us enough.

"Would you just let me finish? Jeez. Remember my stubbornness and how you had to drag me from my pilots chair?"

"Yeah." _Still waiting for that apology_, I thought. _Is that why he's here?_

"You know my reasoning behind it?"

"You're a pig headed bastard." I smirked.

"i suppose that's fair. But I also felt like, what's the point? Piloting is my life. The Normandy was my life. If I don't have that, what's the point?"

I was about to open my mouth to disagree, but he held up his hand to stop me. "Not to mention. You had Kaidan."

My heart sunk a little at his mention, but I kept a straight face. This was a sore spot, and I didnt appreciate his bringing it up.

"But I can't help but feel that… your coming back was like, a second chance or something. I don't know."

"Well, it is." I said.

He looked up at me. "You think so?"

"Galaxy can't save itself. Certainly didn't 50,000 years ago."

"No I meant. A second chance for…"

I waited, and I truly felt like throttling him. Why did he come up here if he wasn't mentally ready to say... whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Joker please, if you don't spit it out I'm gonna have to strangle the words from your throat."

He looked down at his shoes. "Ah, this was a mistake. I'm just gonna get back to the cock pit."

Not after all this messing around, he wasn't. "You worried EDI will be looking for you? Sit down, Moreau. Everyone will start worrying you're whipped."

He sighed. "I meant a second chance for me, Shepard."

I waited for him to continue.

"Your going to make me come out and say it aren't you?"

"Well I don't have a clue what you're talking about, so yes. You wanna try charades?"

"I don't think I can."

"Come on, its easy. This means film, and this-"

"I meant come out and say it you idio-. Look, I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm not great at the whole being real thing."

I laughed. "Maybe a little."

He bowed his head, and rubbed at his temples, rearranging his hat a little. He seemed truly emoted and bothered by something. Something I had never seen in him before. I got up from my chair and sat on the coffee table directly ahead of him, and I rubbed my hand on his forearm. "What in the hell is bothering you this much, Joker? You can tell me."

He looked up at me, and for the first time ever he actually made eye contact and managed to hold it for longer than a few seconds. With a groan, and using his fist on the coach to usher himself forward, he moved toward me. "I can't vocalize it." he said. Suddenly he was directly ahead of me, and his hands found the outside of my thighs, edging me closer to him and taking hold at the same time.

I watched them as they grabbed on to me. Confused, I pulled my eyes away from his hands and looked up at him. He was now inches away from my face, and within seconds he had turned his head and closed the distance.

I felt the warmth and fullness of his lips against mine, moving over my lips and tasting me. I hadn't made one move, I was still in the shock of it all.

He must have realized I was as stiff as a dead horse, because he pulled away. I knew he must have taken that as rejection, him being as defensive and sensitive as he is.

He stayed close to my face, and we just stared into each others eyes. My pupils flitted from side to side, trying to read him.

Finally, I decided to stop thinking.

I moved back in for the kiss, my lower lip moving over his and between his own two. He returned the kiss with a confident urgency there hadn't been the first time.

I climbed from the coffee table onto his lap, wrapping my legs around his thighs and sitting directly atop him. After moving over completely I leaned forward to place my lips on his once more, but pulled back when I instead bopped my head on his cap, causing it to sit awkwardly on his head.

I laughed, as did he. I looked sternly at him for it, but kept a smirk on my mouth at the same time.

Keeping the eye contact, I took off his hat and placed it a top my own head, but slightly slanted. And now_ I_ turned my head to take another kiss. He pushed himself against me and I him, and the kiss deepened.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, and I ran my fingers through his hair. I slowly pushed him closer to the wall, and grappled hold of the back of the sofa we were seated on. I used this leverage to pull myself closer to him, he responded by letting a slight groan escape his lips, which I soon drowned out by pressing my mouth on his again.

My hands slowly glided from there to his waist, then underneath his t-shirt to feel the firmness of his abs. My fingers found his snail trail and they twirled it playfully, my other hand around the back of his neck, the kiss continuing. I decided to take my hand lower, and I slipped my finger into his trousers and ran my finger along the waistband of them to tease him.

"The Illusive man has requested your presence, Jeff."

I pulled away and saw EDI's projected image active, and suddenly lost the urge to continue. I got up, wiped my fingers along my mouth, and straightened out my clothing. Joker remained seated, but his head had lolled back in frustration.

Joker sighed and slowly got himself up. He groaned while his teeth clenched from the strain, but I cant say I felt bad about it.

"Be right there, EDI."

He looked at me, but said nothing. Definitely not his strong point, this emotional stuff. "So, does this mean _I_ get to call you Jeff?"

He seemed to relax at that, and smiled a little. "If it's all the same to you, I'll keep on calling you Shepard."

"_Commander _Shepard."

"Heh, yeah."

"You better get going, Joker." I nodded toward EDI "You don't want to upset your wife."

He gazed at me, and moved in closer as he did so. I felt heat in my cheeks. His hands came up… and he snatched back his hat. With a grin he turned back, "Thanks for the talk, Commander. We'll have to do it again sometime."

He walked toward the elevator, and laughed to himself, shaking his head as the door closed.

"Sure thing, Jeff." I said to myself, and I lay down on my bed.

Smiling.


	2. Breaking In

**Breaking In**

I suited up and headed toward the cock pit to tell Joker to get us ready to land. I did so differently this time. Something different had been established. Not really established, not properly anyway. But we knew how we felt about the other, so far as we were both interested. I was a professional, and damn good at my job, but even I couldn't persuade the butterflies in my stomach to get lost.

We hadn't spoken since, just the occasional friendly gestures at passing. A "Commander" and a nod here and there. Keeping it very cool.

EDI didn't have it in her to mention such a thing. But that didn't stop me from getting paranoid over her silences, or wondering the meaning behind her words. I'd pay a lot of money to know how her and Joker were getting on today. He was more paranoid than me.

I approached his work space to find everything as I always did. Joker turned the other way at his screen, EDI silent at my approach. I went to open my mouth, but EDI lit up, and I knew what was coming.

"I believe the Commander would like you to take her in, Jeff. Nice and slow. To avoid detection, of course."

Silence fell over the two of us.

"That was a j-"

"Yeah we get it EDI." I cut her off. "Keep trying. And Joker, I do need you to take us in."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

I stood waiting for my squad. "Ready, Commander." Jacob said as he approached, with Thane in tow.

"Glad to hear it, Jacob. Lets head on down."

"Right behind you Commander. See you later, Joker."

"Yeah, bye." he said, barely tearing himself from the screen. Deep in thought. I rolled my eyes to the boys. To them, it was just another of Jokers' rude habits. And I wanted to keep up that charade. Men were always better at hiding their feelings.

After throwing down my armor in my quarters, I decided to take a shower to let the water run off some of the tension earned in the mission. I clothed myself in the casual wear I brought in my bathroom, and stepped out to find Joker sat on my personal computer.

"That's called personal for a reason, Joker."

"I'm not doing anything. Just checking out the extra-net while I wait."

"Oh God Joker, don't. Next time Cerberus, or anyone, runs a check on my search history they'll think I'm the one with weird Asari fetishes and an overactive wrist."

"There are other things I do on the extra-net. I don't _just _watch porn."

"No, you're right. You also search for more of it."

He shook his head, and logged me off. He spun the chair round to face me. "So, you gonna complain I came to see you again?"

"No." I moved towards him. "I know how hard it is for you to get around. Its actually pretty sweet you'd put yourself through it."

"I also do it to go to the shitter."

"And now it's no longer sweet."

"I'm _kidding_. It was to see you." He dropped the eye contact, so I knew this was big, for Joker at least. "Though, that was great. And not just for obvious reasons. Because of what it _meant_. And, well. I'm glad I finally went for it."

I smiled to myself. Really, he was saying very little. But the very little was a very lot to him. And it was clearly very difficult to express himself. I knew I should stop smiling though, or it'll just make him feel awkward. And as fun as that was, I didn't want to push it so far that he closed off entirely.

"Well I'm glad you did too. Though you kind of took your time on that one."

"I admit it. I'm a procrastinator. But this ain't easy for me." he stopped. "For a while you seemed pretty keen on Kaidan. But time passed, the two of you grew apart. Then I saw Jacob, Thane and Garrus eying you up. Still do. Not to mention Miss Chambers. Have to admit though, I kinda wanted to see where that one was going." he thought to himself, and I cleared my throat. "And I decided to act. My legs are making progress. So I can keep up with you. And be the man you need. More than those losers in your squad."

"You see guys like Jacob as competition?"

"Well, you won't find me doing sit ups topless hoping you might walk by. But I can tell you're not interested in _them_."

I moved closer toward him. "How can you tell I'm interested in you?"

He chuckled, but looked a little worried at the same time. "Think the other night was pretty substantial evidence." He moved over to the back of the room. "Look, I'm not saying no, I mean that _would _be disobeying orders."

I snorted. "Yeah, you're nothing if not obedient and respectful."

"What can I say? The rewards of taking orders have gotten better. Ah, where was I? Oh yeah. I was a little worse for wear after the last time. I had to tell Chakwas that I fell in the shower. Now she wants me to have someone stand outside in case it happens again."

I held my hand up to show that I would happily volunteer.

"Heh. I didn't think of that. She might get suspicious that I'm getting a woman, and a superior to babysit me, though."

I moved closer to him, and started playing with his shirt collar. "I have medi-gel." I smiled up at him.

He laughed. "If it were that simple, I'd have jumped you the first time you came to talk to me on the old Normandy."

"I could always send you off to Chakwas afterward."

"You could. But I'm not sure I'd have the energy for her after being with you."

I punched him in the chest playfully, then flinched when I realized I had punched a man with brittle bone disease. I felt relieved when he didn't look bothered by it.

"Doesn't help that I got EDI watching my every move. Maybe we could throw something over her? Like a budgie?"

"I would like to point out that I am not Avian, Jeff."

I rolled my eyes. "How about water?"

"That would be ill-advised."

"See what I mean?" Joker said.

I looked over at the front of my room, where the image of EDI sat, lit up from speaking to us. "EDI."

"Yes, Shepard."

"Shut the hell up."

A pause. But nothing followed.

"Huh. That never works for me." he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Now, I think you had a point earlier?" he said nothing. "Okay, shot in the dark here. Either you don't want to take this further. Or, what your pride won't allow you to say, is that you want to be a little more careful, if and when we do take things further."

"Jeez Commander, do you have to psychoanalyze me? Not really much of a turn on."

"Just nod if it's the second one."

He nodded.

"Okay then."

I sat on the bed beside him, and ran my hand along his thigh. I kissed the smirk from his lips, and moved so I was as close as I could be with him. My hand moved to his chest, and I applied a little pressure. He edged toward the end of the bed, and lay down submissively, looking back at me eagerly. I met his eagerness with a coy smile, and moved myself on top of him, being careful to keep my weight on my knees.

He moved up to kiss me, so I pushed him back down. I lifted the t-shirt over my head, then tugged at the bottom of his. He leaned forward, and I slipped it over his head. I looked down at the toned stomach he had been criminally hiding away, and the snail trail that lead down to my main objective.

I let a finger follow the trail down, and started to pick up where I left off before. Running my finger along the hem of his pants to tease him, barely missing the top of his most sensitive area, I then proceeded to use both hands to force them down to just below his knees. This way he had the freedom of movement, but he wouldn't need it.

I ran my hand along the shaft so he could see me admire it. I wiggled out of my lower garments in as dignified a manner as I could. I unhooked my bra and slowly revealed my breasts to him. His eyes lit up, and I moved them closer toward his face.

I lowered my head and moved my mouth round to his ear and ran my tongue over the lobe. "Sit up." I whispered in demand, blowing gently into his ear as I did. I felt him shuffle beneath me, and soon his back was up against the bed frame.

His hands came to my breasts, and he held them fully while holding the nipples between his fingers, pinching them between them just enough.

I moved over until I was at his lap completely, the hardened tip of his member clumsily stroking my own area, teasing me without his knowing it. It didn't matter that I hadn't received much foreplay. I was already wet by the time we got to the bed, and he would soon know that very well.

I positioned him just at the opening of me, then moved both my hands past his shoulders to grip hold of the bed frame. Breaking the kiss so I could enjoy his reaction, I slid myself down hard onto him, my wetness allowing him to slid in easily. He gasped excitedly, clearly not expecting the sudden movement, which was exactly my plan.

I rocked myself gently against him, using the bed to get leverage and to help me move on him. His position meant he was deep inside me, which was felt and enjoyed by us both.

I picked up speed, and moved my left hand to the back of his hair, clenching my fingers to get hold of his hair, and continuing to move my body against his. Our rhythms were perfect, and he filled me completely. It was everything I hoped it would be, and more than I thought it would be.

His lip pulled up in a near snarl, and I could tell he was nearly at his end. The thought of the effect I was having on him excited me heavily, possibly even more than the thrusting itself. I took a firm grip with both hands, and thrust harder against him, telling him how much I wanted it as I did.

He reached his peek, and I continued, he groaned loudly into my breasts as he filled me. His head lolled back, and a smile crossed his lips. I kissed them softly but shortly, knowing we both still needed to catch our breath, then lay at his side.

We lay together awhile, my body slumped over his. His arm was around me, and his fingers gently stroked along my arm. I felt like I was near sleeping. I definitely didn't want to move. I knew for a fact it had been a while since he had left his co-pilot in charge, so I knew he was reluctant to leave too.

"Right, I better let the co pilot have his break." he started to get dressed, so I pulled the duvet over me. Not in embarrassment, but I definitely wanted to sleep. I also wasn't sure if he wanted me to see him struggle dressing, being fully acquainted with his pride.

"Oh, and Commander?"

"Yeah, Jeff?" I smirked, mentally preparing myself for the sarcasm that would soon verbally head my way. Though, he's surprised me a lot lately. It might well be something affectionate and actually fitting of a post-coital situation.

"Your fish are dead."

I turned to the tank, then threw myself back down on the bed in a huff. "Ah, shit!"


End file.
